


Loverboy

by ofeuphoria



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, aegis needs a transgressor bf who will pound him into the sheets, fade to black kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria
Summary: Aegis can't get his mind off of Vicious.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Himself, Aegis Alver/Vicious by proxy
Kudos: 25





	Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the character room episode where Aegis writes the silly little report. It's late but happy valentines to all fanficcers :)

Aegis is the first to admit he has a deadly fascination with Vicious. 

He sits perched at his desk,  _ tap-tapping _ the tip of his pen to the papers strewn in front of him, and he has nothing but questions that lack any likeness of answers. How does Vicious create blood sins? How did he grow to be called the Great Transgressor? What  _ was _ his sin, anyways?

Vicious fascinated him. Vicious terrified him. Vicious delighted him. Vicious sparked something in the pit of his chest that he could never explain.

But who  _ was _ he?

_ Argh,  _ Aegis grunts as he drops the pen and drums a finger against the stacks of reports he’d already finished, then scrapped upon completion. He thought, perhaps, if he laid out all his questions in one place, then Vicious could dissect his carefully-prepared paper and Aegis could dissect all those little things he wanted to know about him in tune.

How much more can he fit into this report, though? It’s only so long before the rest of his companions come back and his temporary peace and quiet is shattered by Vicious being a nuisance and Kanata and Misella doing Goddess-knows-what. As far as he’s aware, Vicious is still bothering the bartender and the kids are out stocking up on items with the cash he’d carefully rationed just for them-- leaving Aegis to his own devices.

He thinks of the way Vicious heals from deadly wounds without a single trace they’d existed at all, and he hums to himself while he jots another question down on paper. He thinks of the way Vicious’ body bends and twists in combat, the way each of his muscles flex during each and every attack, his sculpted hips, and--  _ oh _ . Aegis stops, flushing even before his thoughts become lewd. When they finally do, he shoots a gloved hand to cover his mouth and screws his eyes shut.

_ I mustn't, _ he thinks to himself as his cheeks burn pink, dropping his pen to the table and resting his head in his hands.  _ Think about what you want to know about his blood sin-- the stain of guilt that’s right above his-- ah! _ Aegis groans at the thought and tugs at his silver hair, trying to shake such obscene thoughts from his mind to no avail. His stain of guilt, his perfect abs, and just below, his--

The moment the thought crosses his mind he feels his whole body stiffen, only to look down and see that he’s now hard in his pants.

“Why do I do this to myself?” he whines as he glances at the bulge aching between his legs. All he wanted was to get this simple report done, and here he is instead, thinking immoral thoughts about the person in question. _ Shameful,  _ really.

Rosy-cheeked and justy embarrassed with himself, he snatches the quill back into his left hand and hovers it in place.  _ Think about Vicious. But don’t think about him too hard. His blood sins. His broad, masculine shoulders. His battle-hardened hands. Those hands reaching around him, stroking him-- _

“I give up,” Aegis finally groans to himself, collapsing his back against the wooden chair and listening as it creaks at the sudden movement. A single, gloved hand drifts to his cock and he presses down, soothing his arousal with the sudden pressure if nothing else. The moment he starts making slow, steady strokes through his pants, he realizes relieving himself is far preferable to simply waiting it out.

Quickly, he pushes himself from the table, nearly tripping from the urgency alone, and kicks off his boots as neatly and quietly as he can before collapsing backwards against the plush sheets. He lays there for a single moment in silence, each limb spread against the blankets while he thinks of Vicious and his toughened hands weaving through his hair, pulling him closer, drifting across his chest before sliding below the waistband of his pants. His voice turns to a chorus of moans when he pulls off his gloves and finally slips a hand into his pants.

While he strokes, he imagines it’s not his own hand but Vicious’, fondling him slowly and steady before quickening the pace to an even rhythm that feels so  _ good _ that he closes his eyes and wishes he could believe the lie. With his other hand, he struggles to unbutton his coat in the heat of all the pleasure, drifting it just above a nipple and feeling the immediate shock of skin against skin. When he presses down and massages, Aegis gasps, and his whines only intensify as he imagines his hands belong to anyone else.

_ “Vicious,”  _ he breathes as though the other man were really there, touching him, breathing against his neck, making him feel just as good as his own hands were. In his mind, Vicious would hold him down and plant kisses along the side of his neck, running his hands up and down Aegis’ chest and grin against his shoulder at every little gasp or shudder. Aegis wanted Vicious to be the one making him moan, to make his dick harder and harder until it dripped with precum; he wanted to watch Vicious unzip his pants, get his own cock out and then lick and suck it with reckless abandon, to feel it against the back of his throat until his mouth filled with the salt of Vicious’ cum.

Aegis can’t take it anymore.

His right hand roams from his chest to his pants, gracelessly giving a quick tug at the waist to trail them below his hips and let the tip of a finger circle his entrance. He kneads at himself, teasing his ass while his strokes grow more desperate and frenzied. Each breath comes out as a hiss when he slides one finger in, then two, panting against the pillows and sheets until he feels his cock twitch in his hands.

Aegis was no stranger to having things or other people or  _ anything at all _ inside him, having done plenty of exploration of his own body and a select number of his own one-night-stands along the way, but right now all he longs for is Vicious’ fingers pressing him open rather than his own. In his mind, Vicious was the one inside him, using his other hand to stroke him up and down and  _ all over _ at a dizzying pace. Maybe Vicious would lean in close, bite down against the tender skin on this side of his neck, then tell Aegis all the ways he’d make he cum.

That thought alone is nearly too much when Aegis sucks in a breath and exhales another, sharper moan. When he begins thrusting rigorously in and out of himself, pressing down against all those sensitive spots inside of him that make him writhe, he wishes with everything in his being that it could’ve been Vicious’ cock inside him instead.

He thinks of Vicious heaving into him with all the force he sees on the battlefield every day, kissing him, licking searing, wet lines against his neck and chest. How amazing it would feel to have Vicious inside him, smiling down at him with one of those filthy grins as his cock presses into all the spots inside Aegis that make him see stars.

“Vicious,” he whispers, caught up in his own fantasy; his voice transforms into a hard snap when he yells  _ “Vicious!” _ as close to climax as he is. When the pressure continues to build and he picks up the pace faster,  _ harder, _ against both his cock and the fingers pushing further and further inside of him, it’s like heaven--

“Vicious!” he cries as his body spasms, sputtering cum into the palm of his hand and the dip just below his navel. When Aegis releases his rigid grip against his cock, he finds his arm collapsing to the blankets along with the rest of him, slick with cum and sore from such vigorous pleasure. Diligently, he stops to catch his breath, and his heartbeat subsides back to an even cadence.

_ ‘Well, that was thoroughly humiliating,’ _ Aegis mulls as he shimmies his pants above his waist and tucks himself back in with his dirtied hand. Before he rises, he gazes up at the pristine, white ceiling, and something in his chest sinks at the thought of what he’s done. He stays locked in place for a moment alone, arms splayed at his sides, until finally, he kicks himself from bed and tidies himself in shame.

_ ‘I suppose I really should wash up after all of this, shouldn’t I?’ _ he thinks, only to slip his pristine gloves over his cum-spattered hands and recompose, readying himself to walk down the hall to the washroom and act as if he didn’t just pleasure himself to the thought of the Great Transgressor. Even the thought alone made him hang his head in disgrace, until finally, he painted his face with his usual hubris and swung open the door.

“Hey there, Aegis, how you doin’?” Vicious says with pride, slinking and prowling just to the right of the doorframe with a single brow raised. All the blood in Aegis’ body drains to the floor.

“ _ Vicious! _ What are you doing!? You said you were at the bar!”

Vicious curls one arm over the other and grins. “Better question is, what are  _ you  _ doing?”

“I was writing reports! Now get  _ out  _ of my way!” Aegis growls; his disheveled coat and the tattered locks of hair sticking in each and every direction are a dead-giveaway that he’s lying. And still, he slams the door in his wake and marches down the hall to the washroom, because he couldn’t afford to give Vicious a second thought after what he’d done.

“You would be the kind of guy to get off to writing reports, wouldn’t ya?” Vicious retorts, but Aegis is too far gone for him to hear. Instead, he retreats to their shared room, carelessly throws his feet against the end of the bed, and reaches into his pants. He licks his lips.

“Now if only  _ I _ could make you say my name like that, Aegis…”


End file.
